


Mi Valentino En La Ventana

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demasiados planes inconclusos llevan a esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Valentino En La Ventana

Ya tenía unas cuantas ideas de cómo hacerlo, solo para no sorprenderse si las cosas salían mal, en especial porque quería estar seguro de cuál sería la menos ridícula, pero cuando el día de San Valentín estuvo tan próximo, pensó que era buena idea, hacer una fiesta de ello, en la cual cuatro de su planes podrían dar resultado, solo que la ecuación Derek + Fiesta + San Valentín + Declaración no parecía que fuera a resultar, más que nada porque: ¿Cómo haria Stiles para que asistiera a dicha fiesta?

Se recargo en su escritorio y pensó que podía hacer lo mismo que hizo Ethan; armar la fiesta en su casa y que el cayera de improviso; niega vehemente con la cabeza ocultando su cara entre sus brazos, eso tampoco va a funcionar, además que no quiere que piense que es alguna clase de broma.

Incluso cuando el día pasa delante de sus ojos sin poder siquiera hablar el tema —porque no importaba lo que dijera, siempre terminaba yendo en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Derek, o el creía que estaría en realidad.

El día de San Valentín llego a casa sin remedio, todo estaba vacío y a oscuras, afuera había decidió ponerse a llover a cantaros, más que nada baldazos de agua, no lluvia.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas en los que comió a solas en la cocina, parado frente al fregadero con un tazón de fideos chinos recalentados, casi rumiándolos por lo desazonados que estaban, metiéndole sal a cada bocado para que supieran a mas que solo papel mojado.

 

De pronto, escucho ruidos arriba, golpes de pasos y la ventana cerrarse, soltó el plato donde pudo y busco su bate, el cual recordó estaba en su habitación, se maldijo por no tener otro.

Stiles rebusco en la cocina en busca de algo más que no fuera un arma blanca, cuando al voltearse, observo que Derek estaba detrás de él como una estatua.

Está de más decir que salto sobre sus pies una buena distancia y pego su cadera de lado con la mesa en el centro de la cocina y se fue al piso.

 

— ¿Qué demonios, Derek? – chilla con la garganta apretada del susto recibido.

— Yo... necesito un lugar donde quedarme... – rumio bajo y Stiles abrió los ojos.

— ¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta o mandarme un mensaje de texto?

— ¿sí o no? — gruño con sequedad, ahora mirándolo amenazante, solo que un escalofrió le recorrió de repente casi atragantándolo con su propio aire y miro a la ventana intentando no demostrar nada, odiaba eso con toda su fuerza, casi se había acostumbrado a no estar a si al ser un Alpha.

— Eh... sí, claro...— Stiles se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose, y Derek estaba regando agua por toda la cocina de lo empapado que estaba, haciendo charcos a su paso. — vas a tener que sacarte esa ropa.

La mirada de Derek se quedó en Stiles y solo por eso se siente húmedo y no puede mover un solo dedo ante esas palabras, el chico paso su mano por delante de su ojos y le miro extrañado, algo no iba bien con el lobo, ese no era su comportamiento normal.

— Ok... Mmmm, porque no vas a mi cuarto y te pones algo que te entre, puedes tomar una ducha si quieres...— y Derek no desaprovecha el cambio de tema para salir de allí, paso a paso, casi demasiado lento para su necesidad interior de correr a toda velocidad.

 

Mientras sube las escaleras es que recuerda como fue la primera vez, como también recuerda que casi se entrega a su tío una vez con tal de sacarse la calentura, solo despues de tener sexo es que el celo disminuye su intensidad, pero todos estos síntomas no los extraño en lo más mínimo, el sentir como se humedecía entre los glúteos cuando alguien mencionaba siquiera la desnudez, el acercamiento o el hacer lo que fuera con otra persona.

Tiene que apretar con fuerza su trasero para no sentir que se derretía porque se la pongan de una vez, odiaba ser Beta, lo odiaba con ganas, más porque él no era de esos Betas bonitos y delineados, perfectos para follarselos como lo es Isaac y los gemelos, él era todo lo opuesto a lo que un Beta era.

Recuerda la primera vez que estando en la ciudad con Laura le rechazaron, él estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y aun así…

Sacude la cabeza con el recuerdo de la mirada de aquel lobo años mayor que el que se dio media vuelta y lo dejo allí solo. Recuerda como Laura pateo el trasero de ese Beta hasta cansarse, pero eso no quitaba la sensación de desprecio en él, y no está seguro de lo que planea hacer ahora en realidad, su mente se nubla bastante en esos momentos, toda su piel se estremece por nada, sintiendo frío y calor sin importar la temperatura que le rodee, mareado si se relaja un segundo.

Entra al cuarto de Stiles y su olor le hace voltear la cara, no es que sea penetrante, solo que la sensación de estar rodeado de un olor ajeno le vuelve a descontrolar su sentidos, dando paso torpes dentro sacándose la ropa como puede para terminar buscando algo en la cajonera.

Pero hace ya dos días que esta así, no debió dejar pasar tanto tiempo, pero con lobos que no son de su familia rondado y yendo y viniendo por la ciudad no pudo hacer otra cosa que ocultarse en la mansión Hale, ahora con la cabeza traicionando cualquier atisbo de voluntad o pensamiento, es que intenta caminar con un bóxer limpio en la mano y una remera que espera no le quede muy ajustada la baño.

El cuerpo ya no le responde, se relame y se cansa aún más, no llega a cruzar el umbral del cuarto de Stiles cuando se topa con el chico allí, cabecea por algo de estabilidad y el ceño fruncido del dueño de casa le tiene sin cuidado, él sabe que Stiles no le dañara, al menos si no logra controlarse podrá estar seguro de que no habrá reclamos o miramientos, o eso espera él.

 

— Derek, ¿Qué pasa?, estas pálido...— la verde mirada sube de la boca del más joven hasta sus ojos.

— Ah… no aguanto más...— masculla apenas y es un milagro que Stiles le escuche.

— ¿Derek? Derek...— la caja de chocolates que tenía escondida tras su espalda se va al suelo cuando el cuerpo de Derek se deja caer sobre él, el lobo no siente las rodillas, completamente inmerso en el aroma del adolecente que lo lleva a la cama como puede.

— Stiles...— su mano derecha se aferra a la camiseta de quien le carga por el pecho, arrugándola por completo.

— ¿estas herido? ¿Es acónito? ¿Plata? ¿Algún veneno? ¿Llamo al veterina.... ir...o? — y Derek está refregándose contra su cuello, respirando agitado, y solo allí se da cuenta de que Derek tiene sus boxers empapados por la lluvia, un desfile de músculos tallados hasta que el lobo lo suelta y el queda con la mente en blanco.

— No... Estoy en celo... — las palabras son exhaladas de entre su labios, su nariz metida en el recoveco que es el cuello y la clavícula, relamiéndose, tratando de sacar fuerzas de donde no tiene para poder acercarse un poco más a Stiles.

— Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste...? — su voz es chillona y le falta de airé, entendiendo que el estado del lobo se resume a eso, un cuerpo lánguido perdido en las sensaciones del celo animal que le afecta completamente al razonamiento.  
— Stiles, tócame... quiero sexo, tócame...— y Derek cierra los ojos esperando no escuchar desprecio por su necesidad urgente de copular, por como se ve y Stiles lo aparta un segundo de él, no esperando que caiga en la cama desmoronado completamente.

— Oye... hey...— Stiles palmea su rostro suavemente, notando como sube y baja su pecho acelerado, sus ojos descienden por todo el cuerpo, con las dimensiones de Derek es completamente difícil no hacerlo, pero la imagen devastadora de la excitación de lobo y como la línea de vellos negros se mete dentro de los boxers que se marcan perfectamente al estar mojados, lo deja K.O.

— Stiles...— lloriquea su nombre y se cubre el rostro al no obtener respuesta alguna, entre la incertidumbre de no ser deseado para nada como Beta, de ser rechazado, entonces es cuando el toque leve en su erección le hace perder los pulmones en algún sitio.

— Hey... una pregunta, ¿este es tu primer celo o...? — y solo está acariciándole con la yema de los dedos sin apenas usar presión y su miembro salta de gusto, sacándole un jadeo.

— No. Lo odio, no puedo controlarme... y cuando no tengo sexo en el celo...— Stiles vuelve su mirada al rostro de Derek que parece azorado, casi no parece el lobo gruñón y asesino que conoce, sino que tiene una expresión muy dulce y necesitada de afecto que le da un vuelco a su corazón.

— ¿Qué?... dime...— se recuesta su lado, dejando de lado su palpitante miembro y haciendo lo mismo con sus largos dedos por todo el centro de su cuerpo, causándole cosquillas en el vientre, pasando por su pecho hasta rozar levemente su clavícula.

— Stiles, ¿Qué haces...? Solo quiero que me… — y Stiles aprieta su mano contra su boca sintiendo la barba espesa y firme bajo su tacto.

— Lo siento, ni siquiera es una manera decente de decir lo que quiero decirte, pero no voy a hacerlo así... y necesito preguntarte Derek… ¿serias mi san Valentín? — y los ojos caramelo se centran en sus ojos, y Derek no sabe si esta alucinando o que, porque Stiles no puede estar se le declarando en un momento como este.

Pero el chico no espera respuesta, le besa la mejilla y todos sus puntos nerviosos no saben hacia dónde dirigir el impulso que le da placer en algo tan simple como que esos labios rocen su mejilla, y él le busca la boca casi involuntariamente.

— ¿Hoy es San Valentín? — pregunta perdido y tratando de atar cabos cuando Stiles se pega un poco más a su cuerpo tendido.

— Si..— expresa rozando los labios que tiene meses deseando, por más apretados y enojados los vea a diario.

 

El beso descontrola completamente sus sentidos, solo puede alzar las manos para sujetar la remera de Stiles y tirar de él, lo quiere encima, lo quiere por todos lados, la imagen que tiene en su cabeza es de piel clara y lunares despreocupados salpicados por ahí sin cuidado, que ha visto más de una vez en su rostro y hacen que un fuerte tirón inesperado en su vientre lastime su polla que aun esta apresada por la fría tela, eso le hace gemir del estirón que pega.

La boca tierna parece querer grabarse su sabor y por un momento el disgusto de Derek aparece porque no tiene tiempo para beso románticos en el día de San Valentín, necesita otra cosa mucho más brutal y básica, por lo que tira del cuello del más joven empujándolo sobre él, abriendo sus piernas para que al menos sus cuerpos se encajen, buscando tanto contacto como sea posible.

 

— Derek. — Stiles llamo insistentemente, sintiendo como el lobo empujaba sus pantalones hacia bajo intentando desnudarlo sin siquiera soltar el botón, enredando su lengua con la suya, raspando su rostro con su barba. — pa... rahmm...ah...— pide como puede cuando el lobo le deja respirar.

— No... Mas, Stiles... mas. — y las manos del lobo se meten por debajo de su pantalón, apretando los suaves glúteos, presionando su ingle con la de él, empezando a moverse sobre el por instinto, perdiendo el aire en el primer impulso.

 

Sus planes no se reducían a esto, eran mucho más rosas y mucho más diplomáticos, con más papelitos de colores y bombones de chocolate amargo, pero el sabor en la boca de Derek era más de lo que hubiera imaginado y se impulsó contra él, firme y certero, el lobo se arqueo y por fin pudo mirar claramente como su rostro se distendía, como el hombre que estaba debajo suyo era el mismo.

Algo muy oscuro y posesivo se instaló en el joven y encendió su cuerpo voraz, quería ver esa expresión de placer y abandono, tan sencilla y tan única. Le vio parpadear y sus ojos estaban volátiles, y azules, un resplandor que quiso aquietar con repetidas embestidas. Tiro de sus fuertes piernas para que las enredara en su cintura y la presión fuera aún mayor.

Se hundió en su cuello y lamio el sudor y el olor a lluvia y ceniza que traía en la piel; jamás había pensado en eso, en Derek Hale pidiéndole a él por satisfacción, se sentía narcotizado, sentía como si no hubiera dormido en dos días de corrido y la liviandad y la adrenalina corriera con furia por cada vena.

Derek le arrancaba la ropa que tenía a mano, su remera eran solo dos girones cuando la garras marcaron su espalda; apretó los dientes resistiendo, hasta que al fin los ojos verdes se volvieron húmedos por la desesperación de su estado.

El lloriqueo le erizo la piel de su nuca y levanto la mirada, sus cuerpos ya desnudos se revolvían en el colchón buscándose, pero Stiles, aunque era la primera vez que hacia eso, sabía que no podría entrar así como así, recorrió los muslos, notando la forma de su torso, las líneas del hueso de su cadera, le beso hasta que los labios le ardieron, para luego recorrer los glúteos con la yema de sus dedos, buscando por ese lugar privado.

Solo que allí donde creía que estaría seco y apretado, la piel estaba suave y tierna, con humedad en ella y el aroma le dio de lleno al obligar a Derek a que se abriera un poco más. Presiono su dedo allí, y el lobo arqueo su espalda, sus abdómenes se unieron por completo, y el solo podía mirar su rostro cuando hizo un círculo allí, cuando presiono un poco y su dedo entro húmedo y caliente en él, el gemido que soltó era de los más lujuriosos que había escuchado en su vida.

Tenía que ver, tenía que mirar el panorama completo de eso, y le costó apartarse de las manos de Derek, pero al verlo completo desnudo, con su sexo en alto y el vello corto a su alrededor, se secó su garganta.

Bajo unos centímetros más, llevando su mano a explorar el cálido interior, tan lento que el gruñido de Derek salió de su garganta como un silbido.

 

— Dios, Derek...— el mismo se arrodillo frente al cuerpo necesitado de atenciones del lobo.

— Solo métela, demonios, Stiles. — el chico cerro los ojos ante estas palabras, apretando su erección por la base tan fuere como pudo para no venirse.

— ¿Sabes...? — se inclinó sobre él, pero aún lejos de su contacto, tratando de llamar su atención hasta que Derek le miro.— quería confesarme contigo esta noche...— y si, no era el mejor de los momentos, pero si esperaba a despues tal vez ni siquiera volvería a mirarle o a dirigirle la palabra.— en San Valentín, tenía una caja de chocolates y un montón de planes estúpidos...— sintió a Derek tratar de forcejear con él para que le tocara, por eso aparto su rostro para negarle el toque de su labios.

— Stiles. — gruñe su hombre con furia y rasguña sus hombros al no poder acercarle, el joven solo cierra un ojo y sonríe porque en realidad está escuchando lo que dice desde que ha llegado.

— Vas a salir conmigo... vamos a comer y ver una película en el centro de la ciudad...— y se inclina tentativo, dejando un solo beso en su pómulo, pero solo con eso los dedos de Hale están curvándose, apretándose con una necesidad que es incapaz de controlar.

— ¿Estas extorsionándome? ¿Quieres que te mate?— y si, allí está el Derek que conoce y sonríe socarrón, apoyando la punta de su pene en la húmeda y caliente entrada; Derek solo con ese toque deja caer con soltura su cabeza, suspirando fuertemente con un quejido que provoca que las bolas de Stiles se contraigan.

— Sí, quiero salir contigo, y no voy a darte nada si no dices que sí… Uhmmm...— el adolescente cerro los ojos cuando Derek clavo su garras profundamente en su hombro derecho.

— No seas, idiota... esto es solo sexo...— reclamo con saña buscando la manera de ponerse sobre él y tomar lo que quería.

— No para mí... no solo eres el tipo que me gusta, no voy a tener mi primera vez si no me dices que saldrás conmigo... aunque me quede un dolor de huevos horrible, no lo hare. – Derek se helo en ese momento, su mente quedo en blanco y vio al chico, con su ojos completamente apretados, soportando el hundimiento de sus garras en su hombro.

— Demonios... – Derek estiro su cuello, y giro su cabeza, retiro las garras de la carne joven y trago, solo a él se le ocurría ponerse en esa posición, su necesidad palpitando en el sur, su mente y su personalidad tirando en sentido contrario, asintió y volteo a verle.

— ¿Qué significa eso...? – Stiles replico adolorido.

— Lo hare, lo hare, saldré contigo una vez.

— Un mes, y si no te agrada lo dejamos.

— Demonios, Stiles...

— Si supieras lo listo que estoy para esto, Derek no te tardarías tanto en decidir.

— De acuerdo, demonios, si un mes, solo... ¡¡AH!! — el adolescente se introdujo en el sin más, desbaratando su cuerpo en el acto.

— Oh dios... — reclamo Stiles, enfundado en el dulce calor del Beta— sujeto su muslos y se impulso más sobre él, empujando tan adentro como podía.

— Si… así... – Derek gemía en su oído, se le dificultaba respirar debido a la fuerza que imprimía en él, pero no dijo nada.

 

Sus cuerpos estaban unidos al fin, los embistes redujeron a ambos a solo piel y músculos balanceándose para satisfacer sus urgencias; Stiles mordisqueaba el cuello del Beta, deleitándose con ese sabor, no podía esperar a ver en la mañana los mordiscos, no podía esperar a ver la reacción de Derek ante el explosivo orgasmo.

La rudeza se hizo imprescindible en ese momento, sus cuerpos cambiaron, pero no dejaban de tocar todo lo que tenían a mano. Tener a Derek de espaldas mientras embestía contra él, verlo morder la almohada y luego dedicarse a devorar la humedad de su piel con su lengua a través de su omoplatos, inundaba su cabeza de imágenes que se grababan más y más en su memoria involuntaria, el calor los fundía entre ellos mismos.

La mano de Derek sujetaba su nuca cerca para poder besarle cada vez que lo necesitaba, Stiles no se lo negó nunca ni una caricia, ni un beso, ni pegar su boca a su oído pronunciando su nombre entre el éxtasis.

El golpe fue duro e inesperado cuando el lobo se contrajo sobre él, viendo estallar a Derek en su mano, cayendo rendido sobre el cuerpo moreno y luego deslizando sus manos por un costado hasta abrazarse por completo a él, su mano sobre el pecho del lobo, sin tener fuerzas de poder salir de él, respirando apenas con gran esfuerzo.

 

— ¿Serás mi San Valentín, Derek? – pregunto apenas.

— Estas... loco... Stiles...— Derek volteo hacia él, aún estaba excitado y aun quería más, pero podía reclamarlo de vuelta en la mañana.

— Si... por ti... – el chico abrazo el fuerte cuerpo.

El contraste entre sus pieles era hermoso.

 

Fin.


End file.
